One Step Closer
by EmiCyanSayMii
Summary: Italy misses Holy Roman Empire with all his heart and wishes he would come back. Meanwhile, Germany and everyone else has been onto Italys sad case of heartbreak. What could he be missing? And is Holy Rome still alive? Based off of the song, "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri but not really a songfic.
1. Chapter 1

One Step Closer: Chapter 1- Memories

**A/N:Its like 5:30 am in the morning where I am and I was listening to "A thousand years" by Christina Perri. All of sudden, this idea pops in my head. Hurhurhurderp.  
Trust me,if I owned hetalia,I'd make all the pairing come together and make it a fiesty love drama =w=**

It was a really beautiful day. The sun was shining it's brightest and the birds chirped happily. The townspeople were bustling with sale goods and happiness. Yes,this day was just perfect.

Italy decided to do some house work since Germany was out running erands. Japan was busy with politics and everyone else was busy with their own stuff. Italy seemed to be the only one to have free time.

He began sweeping and dusting everywhere. In just a few minutes the kitchen and living room was clean.

"Hmmm where should I clean next?" he thought and took a moment to sit down."Oh I know! The attic needs some cleaning!Ve~" Italy got up and started walking towards the attic.

The attic door opened with a creaky squeak as Italy entered the room. Dust lied here and there,along with old memories and treasures. Italy heaved a sigh and began dusting around the old room. As he was cleaning,he tripped over something he never saw in his way.

It was a treasure chest.

"What could this be?"he thought to himself as he dusted off the cobwebs and dust. So many thoughts filled his head at once of what could be curiosity got best of the boy and opened it.

He shouldn't have.

Inside the treasure chest was a long black cloak with a black hat, some old photos, a pair of undies, a cassette with some tapes, and a letter. Italy was confused at first until the realization hit him.

These were Holy Rome's things.

He instinctively wanted to close the treasure chest and abandon it along with the attic. But it was too late to stop now. The memories have just started flowing in his head.

Italy trembled with all the sad emotions the world could bring as he picked up each item, each one having a story. When it came to the photos, he tried his best to not sob loudly and throw a tantrum. The photos had Holy Rome in it, some with himself, Austria, and Hungary.

He didn't realize he was crying until some of the tears fell onto his hand. Italy wiped them away furiously and threw the pictures back in the chest. That's when he pulled the cassette out with the knew what lied ahead if he listened to the tapes. Surely he would lose control. But the dam curiosity of his got the best and he inserted the tape. Really wishing he hadn't.

The tape wasn't as bad quality, considering the fact that it was still really old. How long has it been since Holy Rome was gone? 1000 years? Italy guessed that it has been that long, feeling his heart sink. He turned his attention back to the tape, listening to his first loves voice.

"Hey Italia, long time no hear huh? I dont know if you will be able to get these tapes I sent to you or even my letters and things. But if you do, I just wanted to tell you this.  
I'm sorry for being a huge burden to you and being annoying. And I'm sorry for breaking my promise..." Italys ears perked. "You must hate me for all the things that I've done especially because we won't be able to see each other anymore due to this stupid war. It gets worse each day and I dont think me and my army will hold on any longer. I'm sorry Italia, please forgive me..."

A quiet sob was heard on the tape and more tears fell down Italys face. He didn't hate Holy Rome, he just didn't like the fact that he never came back. So they can live happily together.

An ahem was heard and then Holy Rome continued," But even so, no matter what happens, I will always love you Italia. And I hope you love me back. Even if it was a 1000 years, I'll love you for a 1000 more." Voices were heard in the tape. "I'm sorry Italia I must go. I love you and miss you. And I hope to come back safe and sound. Holy Roman Empire."

The tape went dead after that. Italy sat there in shock, confusion, pain, and heartbreak.

Italy didn't know if he could love someone else ever again. His heart was already broken and it didn't need to be crushed more. But there was always his friends and...Germany.

Germany...his bestest friend in the whole world. He was the one who has always protected him, rescued him, cared for him, fixed his mistakes, and stayed by his side. Though there was abandonment in WW2 everything was forgiven. And Italy was grateful for that.

One thing that crossed his mind is how Germany looked so much like Holy Rome. Could there be a possibility that-?

"ITALY!"

Italy snapped out of his thought and saw an alarmed Germany standing at the attic door,alone. The worried look on his face put Italy in confusion and guilt."Italy are you alright? Why are you crying?" Germany asked.

Italy gasped; he didn't realize he was crying. He wiped the tears away and stood up, closing the chest. "O-oh it's nothing Germany.I was just looking over some old memories and it well..."Italy trailed off. He then put on his signature smile,"But memories are 's go Germany!"

Germany looked like he wasn't ready to cope with what Italy told him about memories but followed Italy out the door. He closed the door and it remained shut. For now...

**A/N:Theres Chapter 1! :D ohmergerd this took 3 days to make, due to me working on my trailer for my new APH Doujinshi, Carry On. It will come out soon and I will keep you in update on that. There are more updates on my DA about it so check it out~  
Chapter 2 will be worked on when I feel like it -3-  
~Emi**

**EDIT 7/31: Im sorry i had to remove the lyrics due to copyright. They gave me the final warning. I got scared and yea...so if you're wondering why there are no lyrics, the reviews will tell why.  
**

**-Emi**


	2. Chapter 2

One Step Closer: Chapter 2 – Notice

**A/N: AND IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF…..*drumroll* ONE STEP CLOSER!1 And Im surprised myself that Im working on this. All of you guys who reviewed and favorite/followed made me cry…and so happy c: I never thought this would become popular so far…WE'RE ON A ROLL MY LOVELY DOLLS~**

***Ahem* Pep talk aside here is Chapter 2~ X3**

Rays of sunlight peeked through the closed curtain windows of the dark room. Italy laid in his bed, staring at the blank ceiling. His body was unmotionless and his eyes were...lifeless.

Three weeks. For three weeks he had been like this, looking like a dead corpse. Everyone was worried for Italy, especially Romano. This was not the Italy they knew. What could possibly be troubling the poor country?

His long lost love, Holy Roman Empire.

Oh, how Italy changed after that incident three weeks ago. After looking in that certain chest, he seemed to be scarred for life. And there was no way to rescue him from the heartbreaking feelings he felt at the moment.

Would it help if he talked to someone about how he felt? Why he was acting like this? What caused him to go into a mental depression for, what, a 1000 years? Italy only sighed sadly and turned his body to the window.

Today...a World Meeting was being held.

"Out of all the days, why today?" Italy thought to himself. He turned his head to his alarm clock. It read 9:00 am. Just one more hour until the Meeting starts.

Italy got up, and began to clean himself and get ready. He decided to force himself to go to this meeting, to see his old long time friends. And besides, if he didn't hurry now, Romano would kick the door open and drag him all the way to the Meeting himself.

The world meeting was as normal as usual: France and England were fighting, America was busy talking about heroic nonsense, Japan keeping to himself, Russia as creepy yet cheerful as always, China complaining about everything being too loud, and Canada forgotten. The rest of the countries at the world meeting were keeping to themselves as well.

Finally, Germany snapped and yelled for everyone to shut up, which everyone quickly obeyed and the meeting continued. Their topic was so simple, How to end world hunger.

"Seriously..."Germany thought, "What's so hard about thinking of ideas without fighting?" He sat down and sighed, rubbing circles in the temples of his forehead.

Germany turned his attention to Italy and was taken back a bit when his friend looked so...gloomy. He wanted to ask what was wrong with his friend but decided to ask after the meeting.

But it was already noticed.

"Italy are you alright?"England asked the moment he looked at Italy and noticed his weird personality switch.

Italy looked up and the people who were paying attention to the conversation gasped. His eyes were

Lifeless.

It was full of sadness, heartbreak, pain, and hope. It looked like he just been through a heartbreaking moment and was never able to get over it. It really put everyone in a position of confusion.

Germany's reaction was shocked. He was more than confused and worried. He wanted to know what happened to his poor Italy-

Wait, did he say his?

Italy smiled his signature smile,"Ve~ I'm alright. Thanks for wording about me England." Everyone in the room went uneasy, trying to decide whether to believe it or not.

Germany decided that was enough,"Italy you can leave, you don't have to attend this meeting." Everyone looked at Germany insanely but the look on his face told a different story."But I will check on you can leave. Romano you stay." he said.

Romano groaned but decided not to put up an argument with the potato bastard. Italy was confused at first but then decided to leave."Ve, thanks Germany!" Italy smiled and left the room in speedwalk, dropping a certain tape behind.

Italy safely made it back to his home. He was more than happy that Germany let him go in the middle of a meeting. The way he felt around everyone and when everyone was worrying about him, it put Italy in guilt.

He didn't like lying but no one would understand how he feels. Italy sighed and plopped down on the couch, a small Ve coming out of his mouth. He stared at the ceiling and listened closely to the house. It was silent and empty.

He was alone.

And he hated being alone.

But for some reason Italy did not mind the loneliness the house brings him. He was happy, it gave him time to think.

He searched around in his pocket. He was confused that there was nothing in it at first but then checked the other one. Nothing. He then checked his other pockets. Nothing. Italy's eyes widened in disbelief and shock.

His tape was missing.

~  
**And that concluded Chapter 2~ ohmergerd the intensity OWO this chapter wasn't really relating to the song but the next chapter probably will. I'm not very sure yet but yeah I think it will.  
WROTE THIS IN A DAY AND A HALF BICHES WHOO!  
And now to working on my trailer and thinking of when I'm working on chapter 3.  
~Emi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehehehe I really don't have a good excuse except say one thing: I'm still on my hiatus ^^; (more info on my YT)  
Sorry if this took too long you guys, it's just that I'm grounded from my computer and probably won't be back till summer. Did you know I write all of this on an iPod? Well yupp then I email it to myself so that when I go on my computer I can edit it~ Yurrs it's a not so tricky process -3-  
TO DUH STORY**

. . .

The way Italy left the room left everyone staring at the door. Italy really never left as if he wanted to get away from everyone; it confused them all.

Germany couldn't stop staring at the door his friend walked out of. Was something really bothering him that bad? It put him in worry.

"Ahem..." came a voice from the table. Everyone then turned their attention to the voice, which turned out to be England. He seemed hesitant but cleared his throat and spoke again,"There's something Italy dropped there." He pointed his hand to the object.

Everyone looked at the object on the ground as Germany went to go pick it up. As he picked up the tape, he examined it." It's an old cassette tape.."he mumbled but it was audible for everyone to hear.

"Oooh~ Let's hear it da?" Russia exclaimed happily. Some countries murmured in agreement. "I got a cassette right here!" America exclaimed and pulled out a big cassette(from god knows where). Germany looked unwillingly at first but decided that if he is going to find out what's troubling his Italy, then knowing the unknown is the best solution.

Wait...did he say 'his Italy' again?

Germany slapped himself mentally and decided to figure out what was wrong with him later. He walked over to the cassette and inserted the tape, pressing play.

Everyone in the room quieted down and listened to what lies beyond this mysterious tape Italy left behind. Then a voice was heard,

"Hey Italia, long time no hear huh?" the voice was childish but strong and sounded awfully familiar to some older countries. That's when Hungary gasped, Austria paled and began to look uncomfortable, and Prussia's smirk fell into a blank expression. It confused the others, especially Germany but the tape continued.

"I don't know if you will be able to get these tapes I sent to you or even my letters and things. But if you do, I just wanted to tell you this.  
I'm sorry for being a huge burden to you and being annoying. And I'm sorry for breaking my promise... You must hate me for all the things that I've done especially because we won't be able to see each other anymore due to this stupid war. It gets worse each day and I don't think me and my army will hold on any longer. I'm sorry Italia, please forgive me..."

That was when a quiet sob was heard from the voice, making everyone in the room suddenly heartbroken. Their feelings reached out to the boy, even if half of the room didn't know who he was. An ahem was heard and the voice spoke again.

"But even so, no matter what happens, I will always love you Italia. And I hope you love me back. Even if it was a 1000 years, I'll love you for a 1000 more." Voices were heard in the tape. "I'm sorry Italia I must go. I love you and miss you. And I hope to come back safe and sound. Holy Roman Empire."

The tape went dead after that. Everyone was in a state of shock, finally knowing the voice belonged to the Holy Roman Empire. Hungary finally let out all her emotions and began sobbing in her palms. Austria let out a saddening sigh. Prussia still had a blank expression but it turned out to be darker.

Germany stared at the cassette in utter shock. Italy had a first love? And it was Holy Roman Empire? Sure, he heard that Italy lived under the same roof of Holy Rome as a child but he didn't know they loved each other. It made him feel angry, more confused, and honestly...jealous.

"West..."Germany turned his head to who called him, which was Prussia. His bruders expression changed from blank to serious. It surprised him. "I have something to tell you.."Prussia looked at everyone and then stared at Austria and Hungary. "We Have something to tell all of you..."

. . .

Italy blindly ran through the streets not paying attention to any passerby's. The only thing on his mind was that tape that Holy Rome 'sent' to him.

He couldn't believe how foolish or clumsy he was, dropping an item that meant the world to him. What if the others saw it? What if they listened to it? They would probably laugh at him when he got there and tease him for being a wimp. Germany would probably yell at him for being so weak. The only thing Italy could do was hope that none of that would happen IF he was late.

Italy finally made it to the World Meeting building and ran through the halls to the conference room. Before he barged through the door, a conversation stopped him.

"Everyone..bottom line..." that voice...was that Prussia?

"Germany is...Holy Roman Empire..."

. . .

**DUN DUN DUN ONCE AGAIN MORE SUSPENSE! XD  
I didn't use lyrics in this chapter too...hopefully I will in the next one.  
Rawr sorry for taking so long like i said, I'm still on hiatus. But I might get my computer back REALLY soon. Iswearwewroteanagreementnowwhycantihaveitbackhuhbe ch? ;n;  
Chapter 4 shall be worked on...soon?  
-Emi**


	4. Chapter 4

Hohohoho~ you did not expect this huh? because its my birthday today(8/15) i decided to treat you guys to a new chapter~ ouo

* * *

"All in all, Germany is...Holy Roman Empire..."

The silence was tense. After those few words, the shock gasps filled the air and wide eyes stared not only at Prussia, but at Austria, Hungary, and Germany as well. All of their faces, besides Germany's who was shocked as well, read  
guilt and solemn.

No one spoke, but each moment that passed by let the words sink in. It was impossible! How, after all these years, was a demolished empire still alive? It didn't make sense to anyone. Germany had no idea what was happening either. He didn't remember much about his childhood; just Prussia taking care of him and being alone all the time. But to know that he was an empire who fell, was actually pretty embarrassing.

France, who oddly sat quietly with a solemn face too, coughed to get Prussia's attention. Everyone turned to look at France and England raised an eyebrow at the sight of his frienemy. Prussia and France stared at each other for a long while before they both nodded and looked at Germany. When the eyes laid on the German, he shifted nervously in his seat and stared at his brother. It was odd seeing Prussia like this, so serious. It sort of made him want the annoying awesome Prussia back.

"...I guess we tell the story." Prussia sighed, looking over at Austria and Hungary, who stared back with worry. Prussia stood up and walked over to the huge conference room window, looking out and watching the outside world.

"It was back in the 900's, when Italy was under Austria's rule, wearing a little green maid dress, and had a high squeaky voice."

* * *

*Flashback mode, before war*

Little Italia's footsteps thumped on the hard hallway floors, running throughout the hallways. He was panting hard, tired from work and running from the scary Holy Rome. It was a confusing friendship they had; whenever Holy Rome saw Italy, he would run away, and when Italy saw Holy Rome, Italy would run away. The adults found it cute, but it was confusing to the little ones.

Italy stopped running to catch his breath. He never felt so alone. He missed his fratello and friends. He especially missed Grandpa Rome. The days they would go swimming together, draw together, and travel the land together. It was really fun. But now he lives with strict Austria, wonderful Hungary, and scary yet confusing Holy Roman Empire.

It took a moment to realize Italy was crying, soft teardrops falling onto his hands. His stomach growled as well. "I'm hungry..." he whispered, his hands now on his stomach. Pasta sounded really good. Pasta was his favorite food! But they only served gourmet foods in the house, which he rarely liked. It had to be really good food, like France nii chan's cooking.

"Italia!" a familiar voice broke Italy away from his thoughts and look for the voice. A chibi around his size was standing above him; he wore a long black coat along with matching hat. His golden hair was swept back and his icy blue eyes stared with worry.

Italy panicked and squeaked,"I-I'm sorry Holy Rome! Please don't hurt me!" Holy Rome stared in confusion at the cowering yet pretty girl nation below him. Was that why Italy ran away? She thought he was going to hurt her?**(A/N: BTW yes if you all don't remember Holy Roman Empire thinks Italy's a girl) **

He'd never do such a thing! Especially not to Italy, who seemed precious yet frail. He stared at Italy before reaching his hand out to the nation on the floor. Italy was taken back but slowly accepted.

Holy Rome helped Italy stand up and they both remained silent; Italy staring in awe at Holy Rome. He stared back but a light blush was on his face. It stayed like that for a while until a loud rumbling stomach was heard.

"...Come on Italia let's get you something to eat." Holy Rome said and led the nation to the kitchen without another word. Italy didn't do anything but just follow. Right now he would do anything to stop his hunger.

Meanwhile, three adults were behind a wall, watching the whole thing. Silent aww's and kesesese~ was heard. So was the sound of a frying pan hitting a head.

* * *

*Flashback mode, At beginning of war*

Holy Rome walked away from his little Italia, happy but sad. He'd finally, FINALLY, kissed the love of his life! But it was a huge shame he had to go war. They both had promised that when Holy Rome returns, they will be together forever. Italia gave him a push-broom; remembrance of when Italy first came to Holy Rome's home. In return, Holy Rome gave Italy a kiss.

He was so confident and happy he felt he could tear down any enemy that conquered him. They would surrender to his sword and then the war would be over and then he be back with his sweet Italy.

Too bad dreams the young boy imagined couldn't come true. Instead, he found himself in a long raging war, never coming back...

*Present*

Prussia paused for a moment, causing confusion for everyone in the room. "Why did you stop?" Hungary growled, although she knew why. The next part was hard to believe and understand. Prussia had to explain things word for word to make everyone understand.

He didn't comment back to her and only sighed, staring at Germany once more. The German didn't flinch but only stared in shock. "...Do you remember any of that West?" Prussia solemnly asked.

Germany instantly felt all eyes go on him and looked at the table in front of him. The memories..they buzzed in his head. It was an annoying buzz, but everything seemed to be coming together. He remembered that one time when he had caught a falling little Italia that wanted an apple from a tree. The little one fell and had luckily been caught. It was a funny memory that made Germany chuckle on the inside but it was so...odd to remember it. He only wished that he had been told sooner.

He slowly nodded his head and looked at Prussia who looked back. It was still weird seeing his bruder like this. Prussia sighed again and turned back to the window.

"We now go to the ending of the war. Where France's old boss, Napoleon comes in."

* * *

*Flashback mode, near end of war*

Deep in the dark forest, Holy Rome ran. He ran and just kept running.

He didn't know how long he has been running. He just kept doing so for his dear life and his beloved Italia.

It's been many years since he's seen Italia, Austria, Hungary or anyone he knew and was close too. He was always homesick. In order to stop the homesickness, he recorded his voice in a voice recorder and sent it to his Italia, hoping she would get it back. He really missed her, and hoped to see her again.

But today, it seemed that hope vanished. He was running away from that France guy's boss, Napoleon. That man was a freaking psychopath. Holy Rome witnessed his men get killed in front of his own eyes, all of them killed by that man. Now he was running away like a coward. But what else could he do? He was still a small empire!

That moment, Holy Rome tripped over something, not bothering to look. He fell to the ground with a loud "oof!" He tried to get up as well but found out he twisted his ankle. Out of all the times, now was the time to get injured. He crawled his way towards the bushes, so he wasn't caught so easily.

Unfortunately, he couldn't make it in time. While crawling to the bushes, a large black military boot appeared in front of him, causing the young one to look up in fear. Napoleon was standing in front of him with a mocking smirk on his face.

"Well well, I finally caught the injured rabbit~" Napoleon sang mockingly and grabbed Holy Rome's collar. His smirk grew to a grin as the young empire began to struggle weakly. He began to draw out his sword.

Holy Rome's hope and struggles vanished the moment the sword was drawn out. His eyes widened as the weapon was gleaming in the sun, blood of his comrade soldiers caking the metal."HOLY ROME!" a voice called out. He froze again. He knew that voice from anywhere. His head turned to look behind him and was shocked to see what he saw.

Prussia was running towards him, worry and anger in his eyes. This was the first time he'd seen Prussia like this, knowing how obnoxious he was. Seeing someone he was close to really warmed his heart. "PUT HIM DOWN YOU BASTARD!" Prussia screamed and kept running faster.

Napoleon didn't make a flinch, but smiled at the nation's foolishness. Ignoring the empty threats, he raised his sword, ready to plunge into the young empires heart. Both Holy Rome and Prussia eyes widened, and time seemed to slow down. Prussia was still a distance away from the two and screamed no, knowing he couldn't make it in time. Holy Rome closed his eyes, accepting his fate and tears falling down his face. Thoughts were racing; he apologized to his precious Italia for breaking his promise.

Suddenly he felt himself out of the man's grasp and hit his head on something hard. That's when everything went black and Holy Roman Empire was no more.

Prussia stopped running and stared in awe as France came out of freaking nowhere and tackled his maniac boss to the ground. They both wrestled for a little bit before France finally pinned the psychopath.

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça? ARRÊT qu'il est tout simplement un petit garçon!" France screamed.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes vous tromper! J'aurais pu terminé Ce EMPIRE PATHETIC si ce n'était pas pour vous!" Napoleon screamed back.

While the two argued, Prussia ran over to Holy Rome's body, clutching on for dear life. He looked at France before silently thanking him and walking back to his house.

*Flashback mode, few days after war*

Prussia stared at Holy Rome's sleeping?..figure. He wasn't sure if the little guy was sleeping or not. Probably not. Which is what worried the awesome him more.

The kid hadn't moved an inch since he was,well, rescued. He was breathing that's for sure. And that's all that mattered for now. It had been 4 days so far and the war barely ended. As soon as Prussia made it to his forest cabin(which for some reason was REALLY far away from the war zone but he somehow made it in 10 minutes) he did medical treatment to the boy. He remained dead to the world the whole time.

He sighed looking out the window, trees surrounding the outside. The sun was setting and the moon was rising. He'd only have to wait, which shouldn't be too hard. Prussia looked at Holy Rome one last time before walking to the door and shutting it for the rest of the night.

*The next morning*

Prussia yawned loudly while walking down the creaky hallway. He wasn't used to waking up early but for the little boy's health, he did. Deep inside, something told him it wasn't worth waking up early but he ignored the voice and told himself the opposite. It would be worth it. Hopefully.

He walked to Holy Rome's door and opened it without a care in the world. He expected to find a dead looking kid, but instead, he heard a gasp along with shifting on the bedsheets.

Prussia's eyes widened. Holy Rome was awake. But he looked so..he was still young but looked OLDER. He had the physical appearance of a ten year old. Which was extremely surprising. At least now he was awake.

Holy Rome shook slightly in the corner of his bead, which was another thing Prussia found odd. He shouldn't be scared of the awesome him!

"Who...are you?"

Those words stopped Prussia dead cold in his thoughts. He felt his heart skip a beat and his entire body freeze. The kid realized he said something wrong and put his head down in shame. Meanwhile, Prussia was debating on what he should do. Should he tell the kid about himself or make up a current lie for now and wait till the times right to tell the truth?

"My name is Prussia and I'm your older brother."

"A-ah I see...I'm sorry big brother but..who am I?"

"...Your name is Germany."

* * *

*Present*

It remained dead silent after Prussia said those words. No one made a sound. Everyone was too shocked to say anything. Not that it wasn't surprising that no one would respond but the silence was intimidating.

Prussia sighed and looked at Germany again. Germany stared into his brother's red-violet eyes. It read solemn and guilt. While Prussia looked into his little brother's eyes which read shock and a spark of anger. Anger because he has been told the truth of his past childhood. How a once strong empire was almost defeated but recreated into the man he is now.

Prussia cleared his throat," All in all everyone, Germany is Holy Roman Empire."

* * *

Meanwhile outside, Italy listened to the whole conversation. He was near tears when he learned how France saved his Holy Rome and Prussia hid him away. Hungary, Austria, Prussia, and France knew that Germany was Holy Roman Empire.

So question was, why would they keep it a secret? Would Germany still love him? He wasn't a girl anymore, and doubted that Germany would keep his promises.

Questions filled his entire head.  
He had to leave.  
He had to do something.

Italy slowly backed away from the door and began walking away from the conference room. His walking turned to speed walking which soon turned into sprinting. Italy sprinted out of the World Conference building and ran off. Off into the unknown.

* * *

**OH MY FUCKING GOD IM DONE! IM DONE! PRAISE DAH LORD! *flips hands in the air***

**My hands are tired from typing on my iPod. Jesus christ I am so sorry that this is late..this is crap ;3; I wanted to work on Chapter 4 and I did...WHICH TOOK ME THE WHOLE GODAMN SUMMER. SHIT.**

**FUCK MAN-slaps self-**

**I am really mad at myself this took my whole goddamn summer and that this is late. School starts next week and BULLSHIT ;n; i am going to give myself brain damage the first week school starts. chapter took a hella lot of thought, you have no idea. I tried to make it sound legit but meh. THATS WHY THE ENDING IS CRAP!1 I'm so disappointed in myself..amg..-cries-**

**I'm sorry minnasan...I'm sorry...**

**I will try to work on Chapter 5 asap. I just need to get my thoughts straight.(I have a lot to do, especially now that the school year is starting again. I am doing my RPG and need to put some more fucking thought into Chapter 5)**

**Also for the Napoleon part..I'm sorry but I honestly don't know if that dude took part in the war. I heard he did, so I used him. That's right I was too lazy to look up if he did. So please don't say anything about that part... I don't need no more correction shit anymore.**

**Translations;**

**Pourquoi fais-tu ça? ARRÊT qu'il est tout simplement un petit garçon! (French) - WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! STOP HE IS JUST A LITTLE BOY!**

**Qu'est-ce que tu racontes vous tromper! J'aurais pu terminé Ce EMPIRE PATHETIC si ce n'était pas pour vous! (French) - WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU FOOL?! I COULD'VE ENDED THIS PATHETIC EMPIRE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!**

**I used google translate...sorry can't speak fluent French just simple words XD**

**Pray chapter 5 comes soon. Till then...imma go crawl into a hole and just weep there.**

**-Emi**


End file.
